


Dance Me Into the Night

by Meddalarksen



Series: Creative Outlet [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I have no idea what this even is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light a candle for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Me Into the Night

Alex stepped out of the car, stopped well away from the golden light of the doorway. He turned up the collar of his coat against the evening mist, glancing up to where the clouds had partially obscured the moon. Glancing back down the street and watching a streetlamp gutter for a moment, he shook his head, tipping his head down so the brim of his hat concealed his features just a bit more and made his way along the side of the church. It had been a decade since he’d last stepped into one, but he had made a promise to himself. He slipped into the small crowd, lowering his collar and trying to look a shade more respectable as he entered, taking his hat off as soon as he was through the door.

Looking around the church and seeing that many in it were departing he slid along the side aisles, past the pews where supplicants sat and made his way to the altar, kneeling for a moment, going through the motions he remembered almost incidentally before lighting a candle and rising again. He retreated the way he had come, his hat on his head and his collar turned up the second he was out of the church. He made his way back to his car, sinking in behind the wheel and burying his head against it with a curse. That hadn’t helped any more than drinking had, than attending the funeral at the back had, than pretending there had been nothing felt. He was running out of options for how to deal with the loss and he wasn’t sure what was left.

Time. Supposedly that was something that helped, but it was what to do in the interim that left him cut adrift.


End file.
